


A Better Life

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Malraux had settled for who he was, where he was and what he was doing- giving everything up to keep his passion of adventuring, his heart with the ocean. But when he encounters and saves a creature on the beach, things begin to change.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> this does rely heavily on the stage play Pirates Of The Frontier, and there are some scenes in it from the play, so if you don't want spoilers, there are some in this!!

Malraux was often the one sent off of the ship, to check the island while the others stayed on board, more than often drinking and being unproductive. What want had they to waste their time exploring an island that may be empty? It’s a job more befitting the help. 

Of course, their ‘help’ was one of the best fighters on the ship. Which was lucky for him, because more often than not he’d encounter an animal or a person that was much less than welcoming of him being on their land. Malraux’s hand lands on the handle of his sword, squinting against the sun, brighter on the white sand under his boots. One glance around already told him everything he needed to know.

There would be nothing useful on this island. 

It was beautiful, with the untouched, snowy white sand and the tall, shady trees. The grass was tall and Malraux could only imagine the small animals living within it. From a chef’s position, he could see the use in scavenging for the food he was sure was on this island- from berries to the animals, but they didn’t have a lack of food and the men on the ship were interested in money and treasure, in pillaging and killing and destroying. This island was too beautiful for any humans to have settled here. 

But Malraux can’t head back yet. He’d be sent back out, or accused of a lazy work ethic, which was laughable but something that was sure to happen. Malraux really didn’t mind as it was. The sun was almost unbearably hot today, but he’d still take the heat to get the silence, the peace, and the open air that the island gave him. There was no taunting, or chatter or demands. Malraux’s irritation was at an all time low, away from his rowdy crewmates and demanding captain. 

But the sea was where Malraux belonged. His heart beat with the waves of the ocean and he’d never settle- the day he gave up the life of adventure would be the last day of his life. 

And his complaints weren’t for _all_ of his fellow crew. Many of them were heartless- blood-thirsty or greedy. They relished in the misery of those they inflicted it on, but some were like Malraux, desperate to travel. Desperate to belong. 

People like Toki. A pirate that joined after Malraux. Malraux dealt with a fair amount of criticism, being the cook, but nothing like Toki faced. A quiet man that held a mop more often than a sword but took all of the slurs and taunts with nothing more than a blank expression. More often than not, Toki was the scapegoat, but he did the kind of dirty work that no one else actually wanted to do, and getting rid of him meant that the captain chose a new chore-boy, and it kept Toki on the ship. In the cycle of abuse Malraux knew he didn’t deserve. 

The best that Malraux could do was invite the younger pirate down into the kitchen when the other pirates have already drunk themselves into a stupor and offer a bottle. The two spent most nights passing it around, talking in a light-hearted manner. Their chats were the most respectful you’d find on the ship, but it wasn’t saying much. 

The “help” weren’t invited into the talks of the others, but they were too obnoxious for Malraux to want to join. Malraux had asked before why Toki put up with anything they spit at him- asked him how long it would be until Toki snapped. Toki had told him he wouldn’t. 

_”The situation may be the worst I’ve been in, but I’ve burned every bridge I have. So for now, I’ll keep my head down, and I’ll focus not on where I am, but where I want to be. This won’t be forever.”_

_“D’ya really believe that?”_

_“I do. There’s something better. And I’m going to find it. But if this is what it takes to find it, I’ll do this until I do.”_

Malraux is snapped out of his thoughts by a disturbance in the sand. It’s a line, as if someone had drug something large through the sand, but in places there are streaks of red, already dried under the sun, and some of the red seems to be in the shape of a handprint. Malraux pulls his sword. 

Perhaps it is to fend off whatever wounded this… person? Or maybe he’s planning to put it out of its misery, if that’s what it’s going to come to.

But when Malraux finds the creature by its trail, he’s shocked. His eyes land on the large tail, longer than the rest of the creature’s body- it’s a pale color that’s almost tan, but by some stretch of the imagination _could_ be considered orange. It’s limp, the scales dry and flaky just by sight alone, and the fins laid flat against the sand, wide, long and nearly iridescent. There are pale orange, thin, long fins, drying against the creature’s tail- spiraling into what almost looks like ribbons. The scales break off, fading into skin at the waist. There are scales dotting the man’s chest, making his skin shine, though the scales are heaviest at his shoulders, his elbows and especially heavy at his wrists. While the man has human hands, the thin, pale orange webbing between his fingers is obvious even when his fingers are pressed together as they are now- over his throat and stained with red. The man’s chest shakes and moves with his wheezing gasps. The man’s long orange hair is dry, but it’s clear it had been wet, perhaps even moments ago, but the burning sun had dried it out. 

There is no fear in the man’s sapphire eyes, but they’re dull. They’re so lifeless that Malraux can hardly believe he _is_ alive. The blood from his throat has trailed to his collarbone, staining his chest, spreading down his stomach from his path down the sand. Malraux can’t tell where the man was trying to head- he seems to be nearly at the trees, but Malraux can’t figure out why a creature clearly meant to be in the ocean would head on land. 

Malraux approaches, and the man can only manage a glare. It’s weak, and it’s a challenge. But Malraux examines him as he drops to a knee, a mere few inches away from the man. 

It’s clear that the man’s throat had been slit, but Malraux isn’t sure how he’s survived it. It should be a death sentence, for anything that needs to breathe, but this man had clearly held on for far longer than he should have been able to.

There is no speaking for a long moment, and Malraux begins to feel cruel as he hovers over this man, struggling to breathe. The glare falters, and Malraux may even call the emotion that flickers through the man’s eyes _hope_ , as he points to a rock beneath a tree, further into the island. Malraux stands to head to the direction, but his sword remains held in his hand and his guard never drops- his eye still darting to the man behind him until he was sure that there was no possible way for the man to reach him. When Malraux gets to the rock, he understands where the man had tried to head. On the rock was a brownish-green foliage that Malraux recognizes as moss. It’s nothing he would use as a bandage because it’s just _begging_ for infection, but Malraux is hit with the realization that it was the man’s only hope. 

Clearly there were no bandages underwater, or lying around the island, and if Malraux could manage to get himself back on the ship undetected, there was no hope in taking bandages. He wasn’t injured, he would never get permission from _anyone_ to use the ships supplies to save this man, and he’d be accused of stealing. Malraux wasn’t important enough to avoid being thrown overboard, or killed on the spot. Malraux finally sheathes his sword to gather the moss with both hands, taking what he can only assume is an adequate amount. 

When he reaches the man again, he knows that it must be, because the man takes it from him. He’s swift, perhaps to close the wound and maybe to keep Malraux from seeing it, too. But Malraux catches enough. It was clearly not a clean cut, and it seemed to cover most of the front of the man’s throat. 

This man should be dead. Malraux can’t understand how he isn’t. 

When the man has gotten the moss over his throat, his hand falls to the sand for just a moment. His eyes seem to glass over, and at first, Malraux thinks that he really _has_ died- until he gives a large heave to flop over onto his stomach. It makes Malraux jump back, but the man is still, every muscle in his body tense, his eyes now full of distrust, flickering between Malraux and the water’s edge. 

“You gonna be able ‘t make it there?” 

The man’s glare returns, but it’s so weak that Malraux has trouble taking it seriously. Malraux’s answer comes from the twitch of his tail, showing his irritation almost like a house-cat. But the man doesn’t move. Malraux can see the muscles in his arms flex and strain, but he’s getting nowhere and the desperation in his eyes keeps growing despite his attempts at pushing it down. 

“I could pull you.” Malraux grunts. “Get you close enough ‘t pull yourself.”

The man looks away, his hair covering the side of his face that Malraux had been able to see, but he can see the movement of the man’s head when he nods. Malraux steps forward- and he knows he’s taking a risk, but he crouches with his back facing the man so that he can haul the man’s hands over his shoulders. The man’s tail still drags along the sand, and he’s almost too heavy for Malraux, but Malraux pushes through it until the water hits the toes of his boots, and he finally slides the man back to the ground. The man digs his fingers into the damp sand the moment he hits the ground and pulls himself back into the waves, his tail moving smoother now that he’s off of the dry ground. 

Malraux looks back in the direction of his ship. Everyone must be below deck, and Malraux is glad to see it because this would be a difficult thing to explain. Every sailor knew the legend of mermaids. Usually a guiding light in a dark time- they usually lead those destined to die and bring them to a brighter fate. 

But every sailor also knows the legend of sirens. Deceptively similar but exactly the opposite, designed to lure them to their death. Malraux’s heart may lie with the sea, but drowning sounded like a miserable way to die. 

And Malraux had no idea exactly what this man was. 

Or if this man were even real. The sun was blazing and Malraux hadn’t had fresh water in some time. He could be suffering from heat stroke. He hoped that he wouldn’t collapse. It would be the end of him if he did.

A fate worse than drowning. 

But to Malraux’s relief, the man resurfaces. The moss is stuck more firmly to his neck now, seeming more like a proper bandage, bound by water rather than blood. With the way the man’s hair has now flattened to his head, Malraux can see just a bit of what seems to be skin- two pointed tips of what he imagines are supposed to be his ears. Or what are. 

“I-” The man’s voice is rough. It’s quiet, and scratchy, and it hurts Malraux’s throat to listen to him speak. “Am indebted to you.”

“Huh?” Malraux’s a bit taken off-guard. “It was nothin’.”

“You saved my life.” The man insists. The harshness to it hasn’t dissipated, but there’s an underlying tone of bitterness that Malraux is starting to make out. The man is clearly forcing himself, and it doesn’t settle well with Malraux- but not in a _”it’s alright, don’t force yourself”_ way but in a _”well, fuck you, too”_ kind of way. “It’s my duty to serve you.”

Malraux scowls. “‘S not. Just forget about it.”

A sense of annoyance flashes across the man’s face- it seems as if Malraux has insulted him. “I’m not flimsy.”

Malraux clicks his tongue. “Whatever.” Malraux glances towards the sky, squinting. The sun has moved enough- he can head back to his ship. Malraux lifts his hand in a dismissive gesture, and he hears a sharp _slap_ against the water, droplets landing over the man where he’s lifting himself up from the angry lift and fall of his tail that comes from the disrespect. 

Malraux turns without another word to make his way back to the ship. 

The man could still be there, waiting in the shallow water, glaring at his back- or he could be God knows how far into the ocean, accepting Malraux’s dismissal. 

Or, he could be following Malraux, only a yard away, dragging himself through the tide. That hadn’t crossed Malraux’s mind until he _saw_ the man doing it, a challenging expression on his face the entire time. Malraux freezes when he finally catches sight of the man from his peripherals. 

“‘N just what the fuck ‘r _you_ doin’?” Malraux stills. He has no intentions to bring this man too close to the ship, lest he be seen. 

“It wasn’t an offer.” The man’s voice is shot. Malraux has to walk nearer to hear him, though he hates to entertain the man. “I serve you now.”

“Dunno how else ‘t tell you _no_.”

“Once again- it’s not a question.”

Malraux clicks his tongue. “Y’could serve me by buzzin’ off.”

“That’s not how this works.” The man’s jaw sets. Malraux doesn’t miss the wince that accompanies the movement. “And I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t make a _mockery_ of my traditions.”

“Tradition don’t mean much. I saved yer life. Just appreciate that ‘n go do wherever you were doin’ before.” 

Malraux walks away again. He’s relieved when he glances over his shoulder and doesn’t see the man waiting for him. 

Malraux is given a lot of shit when he’s back on the ship- it wasn’t really his fault that the island held nothing noteworthy but you’d never know. Toki meets his eyes from across the deck. It helps Malraux hold his tongue. 

Toki felt like a younger brother to Malraux. Malraux felt like it was his duty to protect Toki- so at this point, if he were to lose his cool, or if anything were to happen to him, Toki would be left alone. Malraux was determined that he’d see Toki to Toki’s end. Until Toki found whatever he was looking for. 

Malraux leaves the upper deck to head into the kitchen the moment they undock. It was still an hour before dinner needed to be made, but he’d rather take a long time prepping if it meant he was out of the ridicule. It wasn’t as if it hurt his feelings, but it quickly got annoying and he could only take so much of them grating on his nerves. 

The rest of the night goes the same as most of his nights go. He finishes the dinner and he and Toki eat their meals in the kitchen, away from the rest of the crew. When they’re done eating, Toki returns to the rest of his chores while Malraux takes care of the crew’s dishes and gets started on the prep for the food he’d need in the morning. When he’s done, he lays out three bottles of alcohol and takes a fourth with him. He stows it under his pillow and he lays down on his cot, stretching out. 

He sleeps with his sword at his side. It isn’t comfortable, but it’s too much to hope that he’ll be safe when he closes his eyes. He and Toki shared a bunk, and he had taken the bottom, the easiest to get to. But between the both of them, Malraux was the one that went with the group when they pillaged. Malraux was the one with the fighting skills. It wasn’t that Toki was incapable, but he had entered the ship with nothing more than the skills to save his life. He was relentlessly made fun of for being unwilling to raise his sword to anyone, but Malraux was fast to reassure him behind the scenes that it’s better. 

_”It’s better ‘t know how ‘t defend yerself than it is ‘t know how ‘t kill someone, Toki. It’s got honor behind it, if ya use it right.”_

_“Honor?”_

_“Yeah. ‘S somethin’ the people on this ship don’t ‘ave.”_

_“And you?”_

Malraux is woken by Toki, as he usually is. Malraux sits up, sleepily pulling the bottle from beneath his pillow. Toki takes it from him before the small bottle can slip through clumsy fingers. The small bottles they shared were hidden in the kitchen- not that it was hard. Malraux was the only one that went through the cabinets. Of course, the bottles they drank were from Malraux’s small stash of his own coin. The last thing he needed was to be accused of being a thief. 

Toki and Malraux sit on the edge of Malraux’s cot. Their cots were separate from most of the others, in the storage area of the ship. There were two directly across from them, but they were empty, and have been since Malraux had joined this ship. It was fine with him- he liked the privacy.

“Your back was covered in sand.” Toki doesn’t look at Malraux as he makes the comment, his attention instead on opening up the small, palm-sized bottle. It wasn’t much, but it was strong and drinking was just an excuse for them to stay up later and speak to each other. It was just something for them to do as they did. “...Did something happen today, when you went out?”

Toki offers Malraux the bottle first, as soon as it’s opened. Malraux takes it, drinking from it before he answers. “This is gonna sound fuckin’ crazy. Like I’ve lost it. But I found somethin’. Like those stories ya hear, ‘bout the half human half fish people-”

“A mermaid?” Toki’s eyes seem to light up at the thought. “I thought those were myths.”

“So did I.” Malraux offers the bottle after another short drag from it. Toki takes it with a more modest sip, though his eyes stick right back on Malraux when he’s done. “Found ‘im, dyin’. I think, anyways. He had crawled onto the island ‘t try to get himself some kinda bandage. I dunno what happened, but his throat was slit. I dunno if I was right to ‘r not, but I patched ‘im up and got him back ‘t the water.”

“You were right to.” Toki says quietly. “It would have been wrong to leave him to die.”

“I hope so. He kinda seemed like a dick.”

That takes Toki off-guard, and his face shifts- there’s some shock, but there’s a heavy layer of amusement. Toki settles with shaking his head and taking a quick sip from the bottle before he manages to speak. “And why do you say that?”

“He came back up ‘n startin’ spoutin’ off bullshit about how he’s _indebted_ to me ‘n he’s gonna _serve_ me, but he didn’t seem happy about it. Told me I was disrespectin’ his traditions ‘r somethin’.” There’s some understanding that crosses Toki’s eyes, and Malraux’s eye narrows. “What?”

Malraux was very aware that Toki had used to be a scholar. He had heard Toki’s story- of how his mother had tried to force him into schooling. Malraux also knew that Toki had enjoyed it, but when his father had left and his mother had passed, he had no access to continue his schooling. But before that, he had been well educated and Toki often enjoyed reading in his free time. 

“Mermaids have nothing of the sort in their fables and tales, and it may be because they’re meant to help humans. ...But sirens are different. They match mermaids perfectly, though they use their voice to bring death to those on the sea. They’re often rather attractive- but if you save the life of a Siren, they’re… well, indebted to you, until they’ve saved your life in return. Supposedly, it’s treated like a law to them.”

“Well, I sent ‘im off, ‘n he left. Guess he listened to me.”

“...Are you sure he really did?”

“What d’ya mean?” Malraux takes the bottle back. 

“We’re still in the water, Malraux. Who’s to say he hasn’t followed you?”

“Well he’s wastin’ his time if he is.”

“Are you sure?” Toki smiles. “A siren protector? That sounds exciting.”

“This ain’t no fantasy novel, Toki, ‘n I know how ‘t take care ‘a myself.”

“Maybe the two of you will get along.”

“Doubt it.”

“Well with that negative attitude, of course it won’t work.” Toki teases, and Malraux groans. 

“Don’t throw my words back at me.” It was a sentiment Malraux had thrown on Toki more than a few times. 

Toki laughs, taking the bottle back after Malraux had taken a drink from it. “Are you telling me it’s not true?”

Malraux lets out an incomprehensive grumble. Toki just seems amused. It takes a long moment before it finally fades from Toki’s face, and Toki’s expression shifts to something more serious. “I’m reaching my limit.” Toki’s voice is so soft that Malraux almost misses it. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Malraux.”

Malraux sighs, but he slings an arm over Toki’s shoulders and pulls him closer, giving him a squeeze before he bends his arm to ruffle Toki’s hair. “You’ve gotta make yer break soon. You’ve taken a lotta shit, Toki. Don’t let it all be fer nothin’.”

“You’re right.” Toki sighs. “But something _is_ going to give. You must see the way they look at me. I see the way they look at you- but you’re far more useful to them than I am. I don’t leave the ship, during the raids. The moment they find someone that can clean _and_ fight, they’re throwing me over.”

“I wouldn’t let ‘em.”

“They’d throw you over, too.”

“Well, apparently I’ve got a siren protector, yeah? We’d be fine.”

Toki sighs, shaking his head, but Malraux has managed to get a small smile from him. 

Malraux finally lets go of Toki, and he yawns, stretching. “Alright, Toki. Think it’s probably time fer us ‘t sleep.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Toki stands, but then he stills, and his voice drops. “Malraux… when I leave… would you come with me?”

Malraux stills, a bit surprised at the question, but he answers just before Toki can brush it off. “Yeah.” He grunts. “I will.”

Toki’s smile is larger. It comes easier, this time, but his voice is a whisper. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Malraux’s voice is admittedly fond. “Sleep tight, kid.”

It isn’t until a week later that Malraux finds himself exploring another land mass. He’s already in a sour mood less than five minutes in because it’s another island that is clearly uninhabited. It’s not nearly as pretty as the last island, but it was overtaken with weeds and vines, the leaves of the trees growing down and leaving everything dark and shadowed. There were no signs of animals, no signs of food. Malraux isn’t sure that there’s even anything to harvest. 

Malraux’s head turns as he pulls his sword when he hears the water break behind him- and he’s shocked to see the man, the siren, pull himself out of the water and onto the sand. There’s a pale, thin, messy line across his neck but the wound and the moss had been discarded. Malraux had nearly forgotten about the man. 

“Thought I told you ‘t leave.” Malraux says finally, straightening up. He had no reason not to waste time with the siren. After all, this was a bust. 

“And I told you not to insult my traditions. I’ve been following your ship.”

“Yeah, I could figure that out.” Malraux does sheath his sword. “What d’ya want?”

“To know the name of my savoir.” There was charm in his voice. It was smooth, and pretty, and nothing like it was last week when they met. The way his head is propped on his hand is careless, and as much as Malraux hates to admit it, but it’s _sexy_. He’s got the beauty and he knows how to use it. He bats his eyes at Malraux with an easygoing smile, bending his tail and flicking the end of it, not annoyed but alluring. 

“What happened ‘t yer attitude from last week?”

“You must excuse me for my poor temper, but I was under… a bit of duress. I’m not nearly that ill-tempered on a daily basis.”

“You’ve gotta realize yer wastin’ your time. I’m tellin’ you ‘t leave. Why’re you so insistent?”

“You’ve saved my life.” The siren speaks calmly, though Malraux thinks that the flick of his tail has turned just a bit more annoyed. “In the simplest terms I can think to put it- I owe you one. And it goes beyond my own choice. It’s a requirement.”

“By who?”

“My breed.” The siren shifts, almost lazing out. He’s stretching, in some form of the word, but he’s really showing off and they both know it. Malraux is cursing himself- but the man _is_ attractive. Painfully so. The siren’s voice slips into a purr. “Won’t my savior _please_ tell me his name?” 

There’s something in the siren’s voice, a lilt, that makes Malraux listen. It isn’t a conscious decision.

“Malraux.”

“Mal-raux.” The siren draws the name out. It sounds elegant. Pretty. “Malraux.” It’s almost as if he’s savoring it. “I am your new guardian- Ren.”

“I don’t need a guardian.” Malraux clicks his tongue. “I know how ‘t defend myself.”

“You’re a pirate.” Ren draws his words out slowly, lazily. He takes his time with them, to get Malraux to catch on his words. “I’ve sent hundreds upon hundreds of men to their death in these waters. Surely you must have grudges. You must have some fantasy, some lives you’d like to see swallowed by the sea- and you could have that without lifting a finger. Without dirtying your hands. I’m yours, _Malraux_. _Use me_.”

Malraux is stunned into silence, because as Ren continued his smooth voice turned harsher, colder- it ended in a growl. 

It was _hot_. 

Malraux has to snap himself out of it- because that wasn’t right. It was murder. It was _easy_ murder that Ren was asking him to do. 

“Hate ‘t break it to you.” Malraux finally says. “But that’s not who I am. I don’t need some easy killin’ machine.”

“You’ll change your mind.” It’s as if a switch had flipped inside of Ren. He was pleasant. Seductive. All traces of the true monster Malraux was beginning to think Ren is has gone. “And I’ll be with you, until I’ve fulfilled what I owe to you.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

Enough time has passed, Malraux decides. He backs away from the water, to put a safe distance between the two before he turns. 

By the time he’s climbing his way back onto the ship, Ren is nowhere to be seen. 

That night, Malraux catches Toki up on exactly what had happened. On the story of Ren. 

“Sounds like he wants me ‘t kill people. Can’t tell if that’ll fulfill his end ‘a things, doin’ me favors like that, ‘r if he’s just bored. It’s freaky. Bein’ around ‘im. The way he talks, it’s… unreal. Creepy.”

“His voice is his greatest power.” Toki hums. “But that’s… unnerving. You could always pretend. You could fake a drowning and fulfill your deal. Or… you could use him. The way he asked.”

Malraux’s eyes narrow. “Toki-”

“Not like that.” Toki speaks quickly, his hands raising in defense. “He’s admitted to you, what he does. That he kills, and in high numbers, too. But he clearly can’t do that, trailing our ship, yes? The longer you hold him out…”

“That’s… pretty smart thinkin’, Toki.”

“Good. Because I think I’ve figured out what I want to do. When I get the chance to leave.”

“Yeah?”

Toki’s smile is bright. “I want to become a teacher. Or a librarian. I’d like to go back into the learning environment.”

Malraux can feel his gaze soften, and he finds himself giving a low chuckle. “Think that’s a good idea. It suits you.”

Toki’s smile then flickers, and he glances away. “But you don’t want to settle down.” Malraux sees the corners of his mouth turn down. “I don’t want to hold you back, Malraux.”

Malraux thinks for a long moment, to carefully think through his own words as he’s saying them. “Yer not wrong. Stayin’ in one place would be hard. Stayin’ away from the water. But this life… what we’re livin’ now? That’s not what I want. ...Fer now, let’s focus on findin’ you somewhere, yeah? Gettin’ you the life you should’a had. ‘N then I’ll look. There’s gonna be somethin’ for me. Maybe that’s just gonna be my time ‘a findin’ where I’m supposed ‘t be. But I already told ya I’m stickin’ with ya.” Malraux gives Toki’s arm a light smack. “Think you can get rid ‘a me _that_ easily?”

When Toki turns his head back, his expression is soft, and his eyes are almost glassy. “Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it. We’ll get it all figured out.”

The next island they stop on is small, but unfortunately inhabited. Malraux hates himself for reporting it back, but the unrest had grown and he had only reported back _two_ empty islands. It was only a matter of time before he’d be accused of lying. Before his loyalty would start being questioned. 

Malraux is set to guard the ship. The village wasn’t large enough for all of them to raid it, and Malraux wasn’t high up on the list to be sent into the frey. Malraux does step off of the ship- not that he expected anyone from this small island would even escape this attack, let alone try to take over their ship.

“I could make this so much easier.” Ren purrs, sliding onto the wet sand far more gracefully than he should be allowed to. “A few notes and I could have the entirety of this _island_ , standing in a line to be slaughtered.”

“That’s sick.” Malraux sighs, but there’s not much bite in his words. How can there be, when he’s standing there _allowing_ this? He could have lied. He could have stopped this. 

He didn’t.

“Mmhmm.” Ren hums. “But I have to know why you’re standing here, when all of the action is behind you.”

“I’m just the chef.” Malraux grunts. “‘S none ‘a my business what they do.”

An interest seems to light up in Ren’s eyes. “A chef?” Ren rolls over, letting his arms spread across the sand. Malraux’s eyes stick on his face, where his hair has fanned out, finally revealing his fin-shaped ears, the same color as his tanned skin. “How sexy.”

Malraux breathes out in something that’s meant to be a huff but comes out as more of a sigh. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Feel free to touch.”

“That’s not- Jesus Christ.”

“Aww, don’t tell me you don’t want me to. It’d break my heart if you lied to me.”

“Do you even have the _capability_ of shuttin’ up?”

“I do if you make me.”

“Temptin’ offer.”

“I don’t think you mean that in the way I did.”

“So we’re finally on the same page.”

Ren gives a dramatic sigh, but he doesn’t roll over from his back. Malraux can’t help but notice how much brighter the siren’s eyes were. He hadn’t even realized how ashen his skin had been the day Malraux found him. Malraux had felt the bitterness from the moment he saved the man, and he still doesn’t feel that it’s gone, but he feels like it’s lessened. 

And Malraux isn’t sure what he feels about Ren. 

Malraux still wishes he would leave. He doesn’t need a siren following him around, acting as his ‘guardian’. But for as cheeky and annoying as the man was- as fake as the air he had around him, it was still nicer than most of Malraux’s company and that was hard to ignore. And it didn’t help that Ren had a likeable aura. The voice of an angel. 

Or a siren.

“So, Chef- you put yourself on ship duty?”

“No. I didn’t.”

“So they did?”

“‘M not just standin’ ‘ere for the hell of it.”

“There’s an awful lot of hate in your voice.”

“There’s some stuff I don’t like. ‘S pretty normal.”

“No, it runs deeper than that. Do you hate them?”

“I don’t like ‘em.”

“Then why are you with them?”

“I don’t have a tail or a pretty voice, Ren. My choices ‘r limited.”

Ren finally flips back onto his stomach, his hair falling back to cover his ears. Ren tilts his head, and there’s a genuinely questioning expression on his face. “I’ve offered to kill anyone you ask me to. Why not them? You could have me get rid of all of them and you could take their ship.”

“I know killin’ people doesn’t feel like a big thing ‘t you- ‘n it doesn’t ‘t them either. But I’ve stooped ‘t their level enough as it is. I don’t need ‘t make it worse ‘n kill the entire crew. ...I’ve got more loyalty than that.”

“Even if they don’t deserve it?”

“...Even if they don’t deserve it.”

“Do you want to know why I kill humans?” Ren’s tone is too conversational for the topic he’s bringing up, and it makes Malraux still- but he finally nods. “It started as an accident. ...I was lonely. I must have had some sort of parent at some point in my life- but if I ever did, I can’t remember them. I had to learn what I was and what I could do, completely alone. Singing had come naturally to me, and I had grown fond of it. ...And then someone, a human boy, had heard me sing. He was pretty. I took one look at him and I wanted him- and he heard my voice, and he wanted me. I asked him to come to me, and he did. He walked into the ocean. It was nearly the same color as his hair. But I had realized so quickly that the boy had died. Only- he wasn’t gone. His soul had stuck in the sea where I had inadvertently drowned him. And suddenly, I realized I didn’t _need_ to be lonely. I could keep anyone I saw. But they’re all so… noisy. I don’t stay in one place for very long, because all they do is… cry. Lament. Wail. Because now _they’re_ lonely. But I stay by myself for long enough, and then I become lonely, too. It’s a vicious cycle, isn’t it? What’s that phrase…? Life’s a beach?”

“...Close enough.” It’s all Malraux can say. What else is there? There wasn’t the defense of not knowing better- because clearly Ren did. There wasn’t guilt or remorse in Ren’s eyes or his tone. There was a carefully calculated distance. “Why’d you tell me?”

Ren shrugs. “What’s the harm? You’re the only person I speak to that will listen.” Ren then gives a smile, dryer than his usual ones. “Your friends have returned.” Malraux turns, and when he glances back behind his shoulder, Ren is gone.

Malraux updates Toki that night- but not as much as he had prior. He keeps Ren’s reasons to himself, but he brings up Ren’s offer. 

“Why didn’t you accept his offer?” Toki watches Malraux’s face. His question is genuine. It isn’t disappointed, it isn’t judgemental. He’s wondering. 

Malraux meets his gaze. “Would you?”

“...No. I wouldn’t.”

“That’s why. You’re the only decent fuckin’ person on this ship, Toki. ‘T get them taken care of would be good. But ‘m I really the one that should be bringin’ down the hand ‘a justice?”

Is he really right, to subject Ren to take more souls?

Toki watches his face, and he finally looks away when he answers. “You’re right. It shouldn’t be your place, to kill all of these men.”

Malraux’s voice is quiet and distant, and he’s looking at the empty cots across from him when he asks Toki his next question. “Do you think this is where I belong?”

Toki is quiet as he takes in Malraux’s question. “I don’t. I think these are greedy, heartless, selfish men. And I don’t think that’s you. I think you’re wrong, misled and desperate to find people who will accept you. And these men don’t- because you’re not like them.”

“...Thanks, Toki.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Malraux. I wasn’t saying that to pacify you.”

“I’m not thankin’ you fer the words.”

Malraux leaves it at that, with his unspoken words hanging in the air. 

_I’m thanking you for believing in me._

The next time that Malraux ends up near the water, he’s squatting near the water’s edge when Ren surfaces, something held between his teeth. Malraux raises an eyebrow. Ren spits it into his hand. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Chef~” Ren smiles, batting his eyes at Malraux. Malraux has gotten a better look at the object now settled in Ren’s hand. It appears to be a chef’s knife- a bit like a boning knife, specifically. It has some damp tassels and some shells, strung to the side of it- not enough to ruin its usability, but enough to be flashy. “Stuck as shipsitter again?”

“Nah. They’re all off drinkin’ ‘n gettin’ laid.”

“And that’s not your idea of a good time? Or were you waiting for me? I may not be a woman, but I promise you my mouth is-”

“Shut up.” Malraux lifts a hand to slide it down his face. “I’m not sleepin’ with a fish.”

“If you gave me five minutes I could show you that I’m _far_ more than just a fish.”

“What’s the knife for?”

“This?” Ren holds up the knife. Malraux notices that the handle is made out of wood, and it’s intricately carved. The knife balances precariously on the web between Ren’s index and middle finger. “Well you see, I lost your boat, the other day. I found it, of course. The ocean really isn’t that large-” Malraux chooses to ignore that statement. “And then I realized how annoying it was, losing your location, so I’m fixing that.”

“A magic knife?” Malraux snorts. 

“Not quite.” Ren spins himself, so that his tail is bent and most out of the water. When his tail is wet, the orange shimmer is much more prominent, looking less pale and more like a sunset, almost fading into an orange-red in areas towards the bottom of his tail and the tops of his hips. Before Malraux can fully comprehend exactly what Ren is planning to do, Ren has lifted one of his many ribbon like fins scattered on the side of his tail, and he swiftly brings the blade of the knife down, severing it completely. 

For a moment, a look of excruciating pain crosses Ren’s face and his tail spasms, writhing. Malraux had shot forward, but it was too late to stop him. All Malraux manages is to knock Ren over, his back landing in the sand, one of Malraux’s knees landing on Ren’s uninjured side, one hand by his head and the other gripping the wrist of the hand holding the knife. Ren closes his eyes tightly as he forces the pain out of his expression. 

“What the fuck was that?!”

“Blood.” Ren says on a pained breath. The hand still holding the fin is covered in it. Ren uses that hand, lifts it between their bodies to stroke his fingers over the wooden handle. “I’ll know where the knife is. It’s part of me now.”

“There are…” Malraux is almost surprised by the amount of _rage_ bubbling in his chest right now. “A lot of things you _don’t fuckin’ do_ and _this_ is at the top of that list, Ren.”

“I have enough.” Ren now sounds almost a bit dazed. The water near Malraux is beginning to show red. “Fins. Enough fins. I’ll swim fine. Lot’s of…” Ren trails off, distracted. 

“You didn’t bring any type ‘a bandages, did you?” Malraux scowls. 

“Stuff underwater. Won’t kill me.” 

Malraux’s next noise is a _growl._ “You stay right fuckin’ ‘ere, you idiot.”

Malraux isn’t let up until Ren has managed to force the knife into Malraux’s hands with a grip more steady than Ren’s grip had any right to be. Malraux sets Ren up, on land enough to avoid him being washed away as he goes to get Toki. Toki was the last remaining person on the ship, but Toki’s skill with medicine, bandages, and hell- even _sea life_ far exceeded Malraux’s. 

“Toki.”

Malraux doesn’t even fully enter the storage area where Toki is resting. He’s in his own bunk with a book in his hands- an old, throwaway book from an island they had visited. It was deemed unusable for the library, but it was readable and that was good enough for Toki. Toki sets down the book without marking it after getting one look at Malraux’s face, already climbing down from his bunk. 

“Malraux? What happened?”

Malraux is glad he can’t see his own face. Now that he’s out of the situation, the alarm at the absolute _absurdity_ of the situation is kicking in, but none of his anger had diminished in the slightest. “Ren, the fuckin’ idiot, cut ‘imself real bad. He’s bleedin’ pretty heavily. I was hopin’ you’d have an idea of what to do.”

Toki nods- but he drops the conversation. They keep the medical supplies in the store room- and while they don’t have an abundance of them, they have enough that a few missing items should go unnoticed. After all, it was usually Malraux and Toki that did stock. It was a mundane task that none of the other pirates wished to do. Toki’s eyes drop to the bloody knife in Malraux’s hand, and his eyebrows furrow. 

“Malraux-”

“He made me take it.” Malraux grumbles. He moves forward, to tuck it under the thin blanket of his cot. “There’s a lot ‘t talk about but now’s not the time. We should get there before the dumbass decides ‘t swim off.”

Toki quiets down to follow Malraux out of the ship. It’s still daylight, so Malraux and Toki both know that there’s still hours before the rest of their crew come stumbling into the ship to collapse in their cots to sleep until midday tomorrow. Luckily, when they exit, Ren is still against the ship, the water still forming sickening red puddles. 

It’s only when Toki kneels in the water to get a better look that Malraux remembers two things- the first being that he’s soaking wet. 

And, the second. 

“This is Toki.” Malraux grunts. “Only decent guy on the ship. Don’t fuckin’ touch the kid.”

“And risk upsetting you, sweetheart? Never.” Ren gives a goofy grin. Malraux assumes he’s in shock- but he’d take this Ren over the one he met the first day. The one that he’d rather strangle than help. Toki does take just enough time to send a bewildered glance back towards Malraux, one that Malraux just answers with a simple shake of his head. Toki focuses better on the wound. It’s all Toki can do to simply bandage it, because cleaning it among the sand and the saltwater is a damn near impossible task. But if moss worked, Malraux hopes bandages will, too. “You-” Ren’s voice is accusing. It almost sounds just a bit more lucid. “Don’t have the knife on you.”

“I’m right in front ‘a yer face.” Malraux grumbles. “It’s in my cot. Dunno if you remember ‘r not but it’s fuckin lathered in yer blood. I’m gonna be accused ‘a murder if anyone sees me carryin’ it.”

Ren gives a soft sigh, leaning back against the ship as Toki finishes. 

“Toki.” Ren says slowly. There’s something a bit dark in Ren’s eyes. “Is he why you’ve been rejecting my advances?”

“Toki?” Malraux looks almost dumbfounded. “I’ve been rejectin’ yer advances because they’re ridiculous Ren.”

“We aren’t dating.” Toki affirms quietly. “We don’t view each other like that.”

Both Toki and Malraux’s faces reflect that sentiment. Malraux viewed Toki as his younger brother. Toki was someone Malraux needed to protect- someone he wanted to help give a better life to. 

Toki was his family. 

And Malraux knew very well that Toki felt the same. There was no unrequited love- no hidden feelings. They had been straightforward with each other, with platonic feelings both men knew to be true. 

Ren hums. Malraux can’t read his expression. 

“Toki.” Malraux’s own voice has changed. He’s found a few puzzle pieces that don’t quite fit, between the time of Ren’s drastic, unnecessary measure and in watching Toki patch Ren up. “Give us a minute, yeah? You should probably get the supplies back, anyways. Just in case anyone comes back a ‘lil early.”

“Of course.” Toki glances between Malraux’s face and Ren’s, but he stands from the water to head back onto the ship. Malraux doesn’t sit. He simply looks down at Ren. “So you want me ‘t believe that you didn’t know you were a siren, but you happen ‘t know yer blood is a tracker?”

Ren’s silence shows that he was caught. 

“What aren’t you tellin’ me?”

Ren’s eyes close. Ren’s face becomes grim, and Malraux might even say it’s _sad_. It’s an unnatural look. “That man, with the hair as blue as the ocean. My first victim. I loved him. I loved him for years- and he loved me. But we were children. I was young, naive to ways of people and myself- and as he grew he found things… wrong. Wrong with us. He was human, and I was not. Gender means nothing to me, but to him, to his father- to his life, two men were wrong. When I discovered he planned to leave me… I drew the boy to my attention with my voice, the first night we had met, and I drew him to the water, the last night we had. I made him cast himself into the ocean and sealed him to his watery fate. But of course, we had time, before I killed him. Time to accidentally discover things- and the blood was but one of them. I had cut myself on a rock, and it had stained his shirt. He had hid it in his room, and he had disposed of it- but no matter where it had traveled, I had felt it. ...To this day, I feel it. The bit of remnants left in that cloth. Of me. Of him. To know what it is like- to be unbearably lonely, to find a fix and to lose it- it changes you. Whether you be a person, or something else entirely. And you, a human that forced me into a… pact. A deal. To lose you- the way I lost that boy all those years ago… Please. Keep the dagger on you.”

Malraux has another moment of being stunned into silence. He isn’t sure that he had ever seen a side of Ren as genuine as this one had been- and he looks exhausted. He looks like a man who has been beaten down and forced to stay there, unable to rise. His eyes are dull, the shine to them gone, and he looks years upon years older than he’s looked any day before this. 

“Alright.”

Malraux stays with Ren in silence for a very long time, until Ren feels steady and aware enough to safely swim away. As he’s about to leave, the heavy silence still weighing between them, Malraux speaks. 

“If you ever pull a move like that again, Ren, I’ll stab you myself.” 

Ren turns. His smile doesn’t fully reach his eyes, but the smile is reminiscent of most of the smiles Malraux usually gets from Ren. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, baby.”

Malraux’s eye rolls. 

Toki is waiting for Malraux on Malraux’s cot. He’s wearing dry clothes, and he already has the half empty bottle of alcohol from two nights ago that they hadn’t finished and Malraux had stashed and left underneath his pillow. It isn’t open. It’s clear that Toki didn’t pull it out for himself. 

Malraux takes his time to undress from his wet, sandy clothes, and then he settles heavily next to Toki, and he downs half of what’s left in the bottle when he sits. 

“How the fuck did you look at him and not react?” Malraux finally turns to watch Toki. “There’s no way you really believed me, the whole time I was talkin’ ‘bout ‘im. I figured you were humorin’ me.”

“I wasn’t. Legends are usually based off of something, Malraux. You just happened to be lucky enough to find one.”

“Lucky.” Malraux mumbles. 

He’s not going to agree- but he doesn’t disagree either.

“You feel something for him.” Toki says, as if he’s telling Malraux. “You looked terrified, bursting in here after he had cut himself. It was a bad wound, but I had expected him to be dying, the way you ran in here.”

“It was a whole fuckin’ fin.”

“Some fish can regrow those, you know. And I looked at his neck. Have you noticed that it’s smooth? No scratches on it.”

“You’re… unbelievable.”

“ _I_ am? Not your mermaid boyfriend?”

“Toki.”

“I’m not forcing you into anything, but it’s worth considering. There’s a connection there that might be worth exploring. Did you see how heartbroken he seemed, asking about us?”

“You don’t need ‘t play matchmaker. He’s a fish.”

“A fish you’ve been speaking about awfully fondly.”

“We’ve barely met.”

“Does it matter?”

Malraux’s silence is an answer in itself. 

“I’m not telling you to go ask him out. I’m telling you to maybe stop trying so hard to act like you don’t like him.” 

Malraux sighs, gently shoving Toki’s arm. “Alright, alright, Dr. Love. Get yer ass doin’ somethin’ productive ‘n get it off ‘a my bed. I’m gonna take a nap.” 

“My services aren’t free.” Toki teases. “I’d say it costs about… hmm… a fourth of a bottle of whiskey?” 

“If I give it ‘t ya will you shut up?”

“I suppose I could do that.” Toki deftly snatches the bottle from Malraux’s grip to return to his own cot, to his own book. Malraux scoffs, but when he turns in his bed, his dagger replaces the bottle under his pillow, and he has the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he settles in. 

Malraux chooses to listen to Toki. The next time he’s on an island, he lets himself look for Ren. Ren knows where he’s going to be- between following him and the dagger that has now replaced Malraux’s sword. 

Ren’s eyes travel to it. “Oh? And what happened to your weapon?”

“Figured it was time fer a change.” Malraux doesn’t give Ren a hard time about why he’s carrying the knife- because the reason isn’t lighthearted enough for Malraux to want to bring it back up. “A challenge.”

“You’re going to switch to fighting with a tiny knife?”

“Damn right I am. ‘N I’m gonna win with it, too.”

“I have a feeling our deal is going to be over far sooner than I expected.”

“Don’t count me out that fast.” Malraux clicks his tongue, settling into the sand. Ren moves to his normal spot, lazing on the damp sand, mostly in the water. 

“I’ve told you my life story. It’s your turn to give me something. Why do you wear an eyepatch?”

“It’s not fer fashion, if that’s what yer askin’.” Malraux does flip it up. There’s a scar over his eyelid- it’s not a pretty sight, but it’s not as gruesome as it had been. Malraux lets it fall. “Happened when I was a kid. I was starvin’, desperate, ‘n I went into a shop ‘n stole somethin’. Dunno exactly what it was, but it was some stupid, little food thing. Somethin’ ‘t try ‘t tide myself over. ‘T survive another night.” Malraux gives a humorless smile. “I do remember the scoldin’. ‘An eye for eye, kid.’”

Ren’s eyes are too wide- he looks horrified. “You’re joking. They couldn’t have taken that seriously?”

“Dead fuckin’ serious. Held me down ‘n popped it out. Place I grew up didn’t fuck around.”

Ren’s absolutely horrified expression changes. Malraux had never seen him look as angry as he was seeing him now. “Who were they?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Malraux grunts. “It was years ‘n years ago.”

“It _does_ matter.” Ren says lowly. Ren sighs, but it doesn’t sound like he’s released any of the anger he’s holding. “It’s a shame you can’t remember. I can only hope those men got what was coming to them. ...An eye for an eye, if you’ll excuse my thoughtlessness.”

“It is what it is. Most people ‘r shit, Ren. ...Ya get the rare case, like Toki, who’re too good fer what they’re involved in. ‘M really tryin’ ‘t give ‘im a good, real chance ‘t have a good life. Think it’s a ‘lil late fer me- but he’s still a fuckin’ kid. He’s still got a chance. ‘N I feel like it’s comin’. He’s been waitin’ for it fer a real long time.”

“...I don’t know much about families.” Ren says softly. “But you two sound like a good one.”

That night, Malraux had pulled out his last hidden bottle of alcohol. 

“We’re leavin’ soon. I say it a lot- but we’re gonna stop, ‘n we’re gonna fuckin’ run for it, Toki.”

“Are you sure?” Toki looks at Malraux, dead in the eyes, and Malraux meats. 

“Dead serious. We’re gonna leave.”

Toki smiles. “We’re going to leave.”

They drink all but a fourth of the bottle, and Malraux leaves the rest of it under his pillow. 

Malraux’s plans are dashed when he’s called to the captain’s office before the next stop- before the one he’s meant to leave in. 

He’s given a direct order to burn down the island they’re landing on. It’s known to be inhabited- and he’s to burn it and anyone in it. 

“Yes, Cap’n.”

Malraux doesn’t let Toki off when they stop. 

“We’ll still go.” Malraux promises quietly. “But not… not ‘ere. It’s not safe. I’d rather push off my promise than kill you tryin’ ‘t keep it.”

“I understand, Malraux.” Toki says softly. “I don’t blame you. This situation has never been an easy one.”

Malraux sighs. “Yeah. ‘N I doubt it ever is gonna be.”

That night flies by in a blur. Before Malraux knows it, he’s standing at the entrance to the island, his face pulled too tight, too serious. Too cold. 

How could he condemn all of these people to death?

He doesn’t turn, when Ren exits out of the water. 

“Malraux?”

“I’m burnin’ it.” Malraux says flatly. “Cap’n’s orders. ‘S not safe, ‘t be near it.”

“...It’s lived in, isn’t it?”

“Fuckin’ full.”

“Use me.” Ren says softly. “You can.”

Malraux finally turns his head. “What d’ya mean?”

“...I can help you get them out.” Ren offers. There’s no emotion in his voice. I could go around the island, and I could lure them out.”

“Do it.” Malraux’s answer is almost immediate. He doesn’t understand the smile Ren gives him- but it isn’t right. 

It’s sad. 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

Ren disappears under the water. 

Malraux can’t hear the singing- but he watches as people leave their homes, as if in a daze. They head away from the buildings. Malraux can’t take time to watch it- he sets the buildings ablaze and tosses the torch in for good measure. 

Shit goes down, the moment he’s back on the ship. 

Someone had poisoned the captain, and the cook was the number one culprit. Malraux may not have been disliked by the captain, but he _was_ disliked by the crew. He’s seized shortly upon reentering. 

He fights them. He fights them when he’s accused, he fights them when he’s beat- he fights them when one of the crew holds up the nearly bottle of alcohol they found under his pillow and claimed that it was poison. 

The label was small, and it looked nothing like the bottles they had. He had bought it himself- none of the crew had any idea what it was. 

Asides from the crewmate holding the bottle, that was. 

His punishment is decided- to be tied and beaten and left for dead on the island he had just destroyed, with the people they assumed he killed. So they bind his wrists and his ankles, and two men carry him to throw him onto the ground hard enough to make his ears ring when his head slams into the ground. 

And then out steps the man that had gotten him thrown out. That had claimed the alcohol was poison and who had been jealous of him- of how the captain kept him on board. The man Malraux believed was the real killer here- 

And he leaves Malraux with a parting present. 

A burlap sack, tied with a rope, blood soaking from the bottom of the bag. It’s only big enough to fit one thing in it, and when the sick, horrible, crushing realization hits Malraux- he loses it. 

“You bastard!” Malraux snaps, struggling with all of his might against the ropes. “He didn’t do anything! Your problem was with _me_ you fucker!”

It isn’t until the man has left and Malraux is alone but not alone enough with the bag still sitting in front of his face that Malraux lets out a _scream_. 

It’s pained, inhuman and wordless. He screams until he can’t and he’s left, sobbing and broken- and it was his fault. Toki’s death was on his hands. 

It isn’t until he’s quiet, that Ren climbs out of the water. 

Ren helps him, but not the way Malraux would have guessed, had he had the capability. Ren drags him, away from the bag and towards the water’s edge. 

Ren’s webbed hand lands on Malraux’s cheek. 

“I’m going to save you.” Ren says grimly. “And I’m going to leave you. Our lives, Malraux, were never meant to bind in the way that they have. You’re getting a second chance- to become a person you haven’t been and a person I never will be. Any act of kindness I’ve done and I’ve shown has been now, Malraux, for you. But you, my dear, are not enough to change me. This second chance you’re being given- you won’t find it with me.” Ren presses his lips to Malraux’s forehead. “You’ll find it. Because deep down- you are a person that deserves it. Goodbye, Malraux.”

As Ren ducks beneath the water, Malraux feels the final string holding himself together _snap_. 

He’s empty. He can’t bring up tears. His throat is raw from screaming and it keeps him quiet- even if he could manage to muster anything up. He just stares. 

His eyes close, when he hears singing. It’s deep, is melodic, it’s smooth, it’s beautiful- and yet Malraux finds no drawing to it. If he could free himself from these binds, he would walk away from the sound.

Malraux stares forward, at the boat heading for the island. 

Malraux is untied. He’s helped onto the boat, and he’s fed. He’s given water. He’s asked where they can take him. 

“The nearest mass ‘a land.”

It’s the only words he says. 

Malraux, a day later, finds himself sitting on the edge of the beach. His eyes search for anything in the water that shouldn’t be there. A glimpse of a fin or a flash of orange, but there’s nothing. 

“Hello!” 

Malraux ignores the voice. And then it repeats itself. 

“My name is Ikki!”

“...”

“My name is Ikki!” The boy has stepped closer. “And you are?”

“Leave me alone.”

“...” The boy has moved closer, so silent that Malraux jumps, swinging around when the boy speaks at his shoulder. “Nope! Don’t wanna!”

Malraux scowls, staring at this boy, and he repeats himself, one more time. 

“My name is Ikki. And I want to be your friend.”

“Why me?”

“Because my heart is telling me that you are someone that should be my friend! I always listen to my heart! So how about it….?”

There’s a very long pause. 

“...Malraux.”


End file.
